


Far Cry Fic Ideas

by grumpyhedgehogs



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, bc these are pretty much all from my notes or tumblr and i don't try for grammar there, fic ideas, ideas, just a warning if reading lower case is not your thing, lower case, relationship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhedgehogs/pseuds/grumpyhedgehogs
Summary: I've been coming up with ideas for FC5/FCND fics on Tumblr for a while now. This is just here to keep them organized until I can get to them.





	1. failures and saviors

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to adopt one of these ideas, feel free! Just please let me know so I can read it when you're done. :) Also I love talking about Far Cry so please, slide into my DMs. I will put a note at the end of a chapter if I have started writing for the idea I posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gfh have to feel guilty about what happened to rook because i said so.

the gfh know about the judge being rook, right? so after the ending (the captain could either kill or spare joseph, kill for the freedom it gives rook or spare him for maximum Angst ™ points) the judge is sort of at loose ends; they don’t want to go back to new eden because they’ve been more or less held prisoner there for seventeen years. but the gfh aren’t so much welcoming as wary of the judge and whatever brainwashing they went through. it’s all a long process of two steps forward one step back: the judge sticks around and hangs with the ryes until they realize they missed carmina growing up and can never get that time back and disappear for weeks on end. They stay quiet and vigilant and help grace with patrols and training until she hands they an old knife- it looks just like their old favorite but that can’t be, she can’t have kept it all these years- and they can’t stand the sight of her anymore, not right now. they find some semblance of peace when hanging with sharky and hurk until the idiots say the wrong thing- mention the cult or joseph or even just ask if rook is feeling okay- and they can’t even think straight. And then one night, when most of the old gfh are gathered for a party (there have been more and more of those recently, since the threats are gone and the harvest is good) the judge comes back. they stand just on the edge of the firelight, shadows casting strange shapes across their figure. and then they peel off the mask and ask, very quietly, ‘why didn’t you come for me?”

tldr: i’m salty about how rook was just left to rot with the remains of the cult and joseph fucking seed and i want the gfh to feel bad about it. 

note: have begun writing this as of july 31, 2019.


	2. left to rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> villain!judge the only way i will accept it.

y’all know how salty i am about the deputy/judge situation. yes? yes. ok, so the deputy is abused and manipulated and brainwashed and over all screwed around with by joseph seed for SEVENTEEN. FUCKING. YEARS. never mind the stockholm syndrome they’ve got by the bucketful, let’s talk about if they had a last little bit of hope left inside them, even as they put on the mask and became the judge. let’s imagine the pain in their heart when after years of imagining their old friends busting down the bunker door to retrieve them that _doesn’t _happen. let’s think about the betrayal they must suffer when they are led out into the new world and their old friends are just. chillin. yeah theyve got work to do, a world to rebuild but this is ROOK. the one person who is so ride or die the gfh can sure as hell count on them to blast through the fucking wasteland to come get them if the roles were reversed. and they spend all that time with seed thinking ‘yeah it’s bad now but tomorrow they’ll come for me. or the next day. or the day after that…’ and it just. doesn’t happen. and they’re left to realize that the people they _loved_, the ones they counted on for the same rescue and safety that the dep had provided them countless times just…decided they _weren’t worth the effort_. and now? now they look at the judge like theyre something alien; something other. something **_wrong._ **the gfh tell the judge they aren’t welcome anymore; maybe in not so many words but rook has always been a person of action and they can pick up on that shit in a second. the message is clear; ‘you are not one of us,’ the gfh are telling the judge, ‘you are one of them.’

‘they left me to**_ rot_**,’ dep thinks.

‘i was torn apart,’ dep thinks.

‘i am not who i was,’ dep thinks.

‘ok,’ dep thinks. ‘thats fine.’

‘they say im one of joseph seed’s,’ dep thinks. ‘its like im the bad guy now.’ 

‘they want a villain? i’ll give them one.’

so they bide their time and after all is said and done: the highwaymen are taken care of and joseph seed is spared by the captain? then new eden is suddenly in ruins once again. joseph seed is found with a knife in his heart. there is chaos.

and slowly, so _very_ slowly the gfh realize something they really should have seen coming: their judgement day has arrived.

and rook? well, they’ve always been particularly good at raising hell.

tldr: the salt queen is back and i am here to deliver the only concept for a villain/misunderstood dep/judge that i will accept and also a new idea for a dlc for fcnd. in other words, ubisoft hmu i got dlc for your dlc. 


	3. bury a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the deputy rages, forgives, and grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> billie eilish got me fucked up, y'all. great music. this is more notes about a fic i'm already planning than a full idea.

Interspersed with flashbacks of the bunker

Fighting new eden? One person war

How to get in contact w/all gfh?

Dreams?

Visit places they used to go?

The captain as a character?

Two endings-like the game?

The captain brings judge back, no one knows it's them, they are treated terribly, but gfh start to realize who they are, while they wage a stealthy one person war on new eden bc they have flashbacks to what they/Joseph did- abuse of the judge treated normally by new eden, so when gfh do the same the judge doesn't get that it's not ok-angst to the max!!!

New eden comes to hope county for help against phantom menace- they fight for judge to come back, judge keeps running maybe once they know who judge is judge doesn't come back bc they said the judge wasn't welcome before they realized-abuse is revealed

When judge remembers who they are-or they never forgot- they believe they deserve the abuse, explain to someone- Jerome or Kim? Grace?

Joseph seed is still alive, tries to take judge back to new eden with him- what starts the judge off trying to get away?

Should judge speak? Maybe at end?

'The debt I owe gotta sell my soul- cuz I can't say no, no I can't say no'


	4. traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if rook had been with the project from the start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...i love found family tropes.

Rook was with Eden’s gate from the start; they’re one of the few people who survived the move from down south to Hope County and got into the Seeds’ good graces. They are pretty devout and kinda act like the Judge from the beginning.

But then they come to Hope County. And everyone there is so… nice?? to?? them?? that doesn’t usually happen. They don’t know how to deal with Mary May offering them a drink (John had them in confession for days the last time they drank) or Sharky/Hurk/Nick asking them if they wanna kickback for a few hours (Jacob trained idleness out of them- they have to work for their keep after all, or else they may become weak) or something as simple as Pastor Jerome asking them if they are alright and telling them they are important in the lord’s eyes (Joseph only ever talks about his role in the collapse, not theirs. They aren’t important, not really.)

Soon enough everything kicks off though, the sheriff and the other deputies have been taken (Rook is in charge of helping collect them and guarding them) and the GFH are already pushing back against the cult but they don’t have the help they really need. The resistance is losing. 

And int he middle of it all is Rook. Rook, who is experiencing something very strange, something they haven’t felt ever since Faith helped them walk the path, since John’s atonement, since Jacob’s training, since Joseph. They begin to Doubt. And it only grows stronger.

In the end, the GFH gain a powerful, vengeful ally in Rook- and they don’t even realize that all it took was showing some small act of kindness.


	5. joey and staci's excellent adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go on a road trip through the apocalypse, bicker, and save the deputy along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you aren't fooling me, ubisoft, im on to why you had to kill the other deputies.

ubisoft had to kill joey and staci because if they were still alive they'd take one look at the judge and be like wtf we're coming to rescue you and proceed to wage a two person war on new eden. they're so hellbent on saving rook that eventually new eden (especially if joseph has already left for the mist and crybaby ethan is in charge) just kinda...give up? they let the former deputies cross into the mist to find seed and his protector.

maybe they bring the judge back. maybe they don't. but god damn them if they don't try. 

bonus points if whitehorse is along for the ride.


	6. parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm also salty about dutch and whitehorse. let's talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why you gotta kill off my dads, ubisoft?

both whitehorse and dutch survive and are hunkered down in the bunker with rook and joseph seed. mexican standoff ensues for the foreseeable future.


	7. mission control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is just me being angry.

THERE ARE RADIOS IN THE BUNKERS, Y'ALL. YOU TELLING ME ROOK NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO TRY RADIOING FOR HELP????

alternately, a really sad fic where they can only call when joseph is asleep/distracted and the gfh who are in range cannot come get them because of the nuclear fallout. their friends are left trying to keep dep sane while feeling guilty and panicked because they know for a fact their friend is being tortured day in and day out and they can't. do. anything.


End file.
